Обсуждение участника:Bakaev max
Вопросы Ну вопросы лучше писать не свою страницу обсуждения, а на мою) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:25, декабря 25, 2011 (UTC) :Если открываешь шаблон или табличку, то надо в конце обязательно его/её закрывать: - закрыл --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:33, декабря 25, 2011 (UTC) Заглавная у англичан сложновата, поэтому я сделаю её попозже, на днях. Но я оставлю все ссылки на английском, так как я не знаю правильного перевода. Потом сам поправишь. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:26, декабря 25, 2011 (UTC) Страницы категорий переименовывать нельзя. Это не обычные страницы, поэтому редакция их немного ограничена. Добавь страницу в категорию с правильным названием, а страницу категории с не правильным названием удали. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:33, декабря 25, 2011 (UTC) Да, ты совершенно прав. Пока ты не удалишь категорию с соответствующих страниц, она не исчезнет. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:39, декабря 25, 2011 (UTC) Нет, в bioshock не играл. Я вообще не любитель шутеров как таковых. Страница категории удалена, поверь мне. Просто админ может просмотреть все удалённые страницы, чтобы, если необходимо, восстановить их. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:25, декабря 25, 2011 (UTC) Оформление В принципе, доделал я шаблон для Заглавной. См. Шаблон:Портал Заглавная. Только со шрифтами надо разобраться. У англичан где-то прописан специальный узкий шрифт, чтобы ссылки вписывались в окошко. Но ты можешь уже сейчас переводить ссылки: Шаблон:Портал Заглавная/BioShock, Шаблон:Портал Заглавная/BioShock2, Шаблон:Портал Заглавная/BioShock2M, Шаблон:Портал Заглавная/Infinite. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:55, декабря 26, 2011 (UTC) А что с шабом? Прописывай строчки шаба, вот и всё) Вон я прописал и всё появилось. См. Гентоники в BioShock#Укрепленная броня. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:28, декабря 26, 2011 (UTC) Чтобы создать языковые ссылки на другие вики, оформи запрос на этой странице. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:52, декабря 26, 2011 (UTC) Доделал Гентоники в BioShock. По этому шаблону, допишешь остальные разделы. Про языковые ссылки - почитай справку Справка:Межъязыковые ссылки, а затем составь запрос из шаблона. Это нетрудно, на странице запроса всё подробно расписано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:23, декабря 26, 2011 (UTC) Перед инженерными тониками шаблон Спойлер закрывался двумя фигурными скобками }} Ты их удалил, и шаблон, естественно, пропал. Верни фигурные скобки на место - в самый конец раздела Боевые тоники. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:06, декабря 26, 2011 (UTC) Фавикон я вчера сделал. Не знаю, почему он не отображается в chrome, а вот а IE он отлично виден. Может ещё появится, но если нет, то завтра перезагружу картинку и всё. У англичан лого через css прописан. Проще использовать Конструктор тем, особенно, если захочешь его поменять, например, добавить новогодний стиль. Эти 10 пикселей по вертикали, по моему, не существенны. Я при заходе на вики попадаю на Заглавную. Ты, наверное, используешь ссылку в Избранных в бразуере? Просто исправь ссылку на верную. Если будет время, посмотрю шрифты завтра. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:47, декабря 26, 2011 (UTC) О, это очень хорошо, что нравится) А то некоторые заводят вики, два дня "потыкаются" и бросают. Чтобы избежать некоторых традиционных вопросов, рекомендую сразу где-нибудь себе поставить ссылку на Справка:Список статей, и заглядывать туда. Там есть ответы на многие простые вопросы. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:58, декабря 26, 2011 (UTC) Категорию не забудь поставить все статьи должны быть категоризованы. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:06, декабря 26, 2011 (UTC) Написал админу англ. Bioshock Wiki. Может быть он поможет вычленить код для шрифта. Можно было всё скопировать, а затем по частям удалять, но может и не сработать, если у них шрифт прописан сразу для всей вики, а не только для этого шаблона. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:32, декабря 27, 2011 (UTC) Фавикон на месте, вот он: Файл:Favicon.ico. В IE и FireFox нормально отображается, а вот в chrome - нет. Не знаю, в чём причина. Попробуй тоже посмотреть из другого бразуера, только сбрось кеш. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:42, декабря 27, 2011 (UTC) Если к 3 числу фавикон не объявится, отпиши инженерам через страницу Служебная:Contact. Как раз праздники закончатся. Вероятно, это просто баг. Если кликнешь на Kuzura в моей подписи, то окажешься на моей личной странице. Там, на синем фоне ответы на оба твоих вопроса: про имя и про то, откуда я. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:59, декабря 27, 2011 (UTC) Нет, видимо ещё празднуют Рождество) Не беспокойся, разберёмся с этим раньше или позже. Впереди выходные, тогда точно хватит времени на всё. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:22, декабря 28, 2011 (UTC) Гентоники Отредактировал шаблон, о котором ты просил. Пример см. Поле заморозки. Админ с английской вики обещался отредактировать шаблоны здесь, когда будет свободен. Надеюсь, у него получится быстрее. Я пока добавил ещё кусок кода, который должен уменьшить межстрочный интервал. Должно также помочь. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:39, декабря 30, 2011 (UTC) :Да, я уже видел. Поэтому можешь спокойно доделывать Заглавную. Если что ещё понадобится, обращайся. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:48, декабря 30, 2011 (UTC) Электрошок => Электрошок. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:13, декабря 31, 2011 (UTC) :Не вижу того, что ты называешь "за рамки ушла". Добавил код, чтобы надпись "Открывается" исчезала, если эта строчка не заполнена. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:01, января 2, 2012 (UTC) Я попозже гляну. Сейчас занят. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:37, января 2, 2012 (UTC) :Всё исправил. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 14:22, января 2, 2012 (UTC) Ещё в прошлый раз сделал - нахождение и цена скрыты, графа открывается имеется. А в плазмидах ты вроде тот же шаблон используешь? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:12, января 5, 2012 (UTC) :Исправил. Там просто была опечатка. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:34, января 6, 2012 (UTC) Если хочешь, чтобы раздел/галерея начинался "с чистого места", то ставь перед началом раздела/галереи шаблон . --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:41, января 6, 2012 (UTC) Заглавная Наверное, пора бы заняться оформлением Заглавной страницы? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:15, января 7, 2012 (UTC) :Наверное, начинать надо с того, что подумать, что тебе хочется видеть на Заглавной. Посмотреть оформление Заглавных страниц других викий. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:25, января 7, 2012 (UTC) Заглавную можно просто переименовать, как я это сделал сейчас. А вот чтобы сменить имя самой вики, надо написать сотрудникам Викия через Служебная:Contact. Как правильно подать запрос, читай Справка:Название Вики, последний раздел. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:24, января 7, 2012 (UTC) :Так у вас и шаблоны совсем разные, по оформлению имеется в виду. Необязательно абсолютно всё копировать у англичан. Убрал задний фон с картинки инфобокса. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:45, января 7, 2012 (UTC) Исправил. Сколько же у тебя там опечаток? =) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:53, января 7, 2012 (UTC) :Ключевые слова можно добавить на страницу MediaWiki:Description и они будут автоматически считываться поисковыми роботами. См. также Справка:Описание Вики --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:14, января 7, 2012 (UTC) Ооо... Первый вандал, мои поздравления! =) IP присваиваются конкретному компьютеру, поэтому если ты заблокируешь этот IP, то пользователь не сможет редактировать на вики с данного компьютера. Однако он может зайти с другого компьютера/ноутбука или телефона. Вообще у одного человека редко бывает больше 2-3 IP, поэтому не беспокойся. Не каждый человек будет вандалить. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:54, января 7, 2012 (UTC) :Надо нажимать откатить, а не отменить. См. Справка:Откат. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:55, января 7, 2012 (UTC) Динамические IP не так уж часто встречаются. В этом случае можно заблокировать весь диапазон адресов. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:58, января 7, 2012 (UTC) :Вероятно завтра. Можешь сам пока поэкспериментировать. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:26, января 7, 2012 (UTC) Во-первых прочитай примечание в статье Справка:Описание Вики. Во-вторых, чтобы убрать это странное вики викии, отредактируй страницу MediaWiki:Pagetitle. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:12, января 7, 2012 (UTC) :Ты имеешь в виду в слайдшоу на Вики Сообщества? Просто скинь мне ссылку на одну из картинок. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:09, января 7, 2012 (UTC) Спаси, что полегче) В принципе, из Википедии можно скопировать несколько статей, например, общие описания игр, но всё подряд копировать точно не имеет смысла, но некоторым это не объяснишь. Добавил твою картинку в слайдшоу. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:13, января 7, 2012 (UTC) :Сорри, меня перехватили с другой вики; добавил поздравление. Викия и Википедия - это вообще разные компании. Их объединяет только движок MediaWiki, как, впрочем, и все вики-сайты. Наверное то, что это разные компании уже понятно, что между ними нет ничего общего, кроме движка и использования Свободной лицензии на тексты. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:23, января 7, 2012 (UTC) Справка:Достижения. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:38, января 8, 2012 (UTC) :Нарисовал Заглавную, как тебе? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:02, января 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Если нажать, то появляется случайная статья, как ты и хотел, попробуй сам. "Дотронься до меня", наверное, написать не получится - слишком длинно, придётся раза в три шрифт уменьшить. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:12, января 8, 2012 (UTC) Заполни страницу Шаблон:Голосование. Справочная статья вот: Справка:Голосование. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:17, января 8, 2012 (UTC) :Я тебе написал. См. пост выше. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:16, января 8, 2012 (UTC) Блог Почему? я вижу обе записи. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:55, января 9, 2012 (UTC) :Надо блоги добавлять в соответствующие категории, чтобы эти тексты появлялись на Заглавной. Давать и снимать статусы может только бюрократ, а бюрократ здесь один - ты. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:07, января 9, 2012 (UTC) ::А, понял в чём проблема) Надо нажимать на картинку, а не надпись. "Нажми меня" относится к плазмиду, зачем ты на надпись жмёшь? Плазмид надо трогать) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:16, января 9, 2012 (UTC) w:c:ru.community:Форум:Вики Месяца. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:59, января 9, 2012 (UTC) :Сделал оба шаблона. В шаблоне Charinfobox надо перевести все названия строчек. Это уже твоя работа. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:11, января 9, 2012 (UTC) Не переусердствуй с пустыми статьями. Типичная ситуация, когда читатель приходи на вики и кликает по ссылке Случайная статья. А если он через раз оказывается на странице без текста, то может решить, что вся вики такая и больше сюда не зайдёт. Шаблон "Разработка" тут не поможет. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:30, января 10, 2012 (UTC) :Всё-таки просматривай статьи в режиме Исходного кода. Там вики-текст с фотографией, затем простой Enter и текст. Простой Enter не переводит на новую строчку, нужно обязательно сделать дополнительный пробел. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:36, января 10, 2012 (UTC) Ты в следующий раз поясняй точнее, что ты хочешь видеть) Я подумал, что ты хочешь, чтобы фотография была перед текстом, а не внутри него. Как видишь, с чтением мыслей у меня всё ещё не очень( --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:33, января 10, 2012 (UTC) :Вероятно, это временная проблема. Почему-то CSS подгружается не полностью. Посмотрим, не вернётся ли всё в норму в ближайшие пару часов. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:02, января 11, 2012 (UTC) Это не страница-категории, а обычная страница, просто широкая. Она из пользовательского пространства имён, которое не входит в общий счётчик статей. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:20, января 11, 2012 (UTC) :Наверное, тебе имеет смысл отписать инженерам через Служебная:Contact и сказать, что у тебя на Заглавной не срабатывает CSS, отвечающий за межстрочный интервал. Хотя, уверен, что англичане уже написали своё письмо, ведь у них на Заглавной творится то же самое. Но ты можешь отправить и своё письмо, так сказать, вдогонку. Может, получив два письма, проблему решат быстрее. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:44, января 12, 2012 (UTC) Боюсь, что это глобальная ошибка. Межстрочный интервал слетел не только на локальных викиях, но и в самой Викия то же. Я имею в виду ряд Служебных страниц. Что ж, остаётся только ждать, пока всё не исправят. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:36, января 12, 2012 (UTC) :Насчёт того, что Викия была основана раньше Википедии, не могу точно сказать. Если не ошибаюсь, англ. Википедия (как центральная) была создана раньше. Что касается, разных сайтов, основанных на вики-движке, то тут тоже сложно сказать. Это свободное программное обеспечение, которое любой может скачать и установить на свой веб-сайт, и при этом ему не нужно заносить свой сайт в некий общий реестр. Поэтому, если ты хочешь найти некую вики об оружии, то Google тебе в помощь. Если такой сайт и его "хозяин" заботится о его продвижении, то это будет не трудно. Ещё можешь посмотреть просто популярные сайты об оружии, разделы "Друзья сайта". --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:15, января 12, 2012 (UTC) Доделал, пробуй шаблон. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 20:03, января 13, 2012 (UTC) Шаблон:Игра А зачем тебе такой громоздкий шаб, как в Википедии? Если хочешь, просто добавь нужные тебе строчки в Шаблон:Игра. Я дал права Gardimuer, когда он обещал поправить шаблоны на Заглавной. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:37, января 14, 2012 (UTC) :Доделал и сам шаблон, и шаблон в статье BioShock 2. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:53, января 14, 2012 (UTC) Просто пишешь новое голосование на месте старого. Вот Шаблон:Голосование. А под тегом poll пишешь результаты старого голосования вручную. Например, Результаты прошлого голосования Какая игра из серии BioShock вам больше нравится? * Bioshock 17 (50%) * Bioshock 2 4 (12%) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:15, января 14, 2012 (UTC) Завтра еженедельное обновление. Я ещё не читал, какие баги они там исправили. Если бага со шрифтами среди исправленных нет, то поищу его среди списка багов и попробую "надавить" на инженеров, чтобы исправили в ближайшее время. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:24, января 17, 2012 (UTC) Ничего не делай. Просто закрой это сообщение и всё (нажми на крестик). Если интересно, о чём сообщение, можешь почитать статью по этой ссылке: http://lenta.ru/articles/2012/01/17/webprotest/ --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:28, января 18, 2012 (UTC) Добавил всё, что ты просил. Просто нажми на красную ссылку Архив на Заглавной и скопируй туда предыдущий выпуск Знаете ли Вы. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 20:28, января 20, 2012 (UTC) Телепорт Добавил предлог "на" в текст шаблона о плазмиде-телепорте. Добавил заголовок к плазмиду-телепорту на Заглавную, но словосочетание "Нестабильный плазмид телепортации" не помещается в одну строчку. Первый вопрос про "отправить сообщение" - я не понял. Кнопка "Отправить сообщение" есть на каждой "чужой" странице обсуждения участника. То есть участник видит эту кнопку на страницах обсуждения других участников, а не на своей странице обсуждения. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:26, января 21, 2012 (UTC) :Готово. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:07, января 22, 2012 (UTC) Выровнял по центру. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:54, января 22, 2012 (UTC) :Удалённое голосование восстановить невозможно. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:39, января 22, 2012 (UTC) Да. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:07, января 22, 2012 (UTC) постараюсь сделать все в лучшем виде я буду стараться, но времени у меня не так много за компом. поэтому как будет время так сяду зща компр и буду помогать! я не пишу и не писал знак 60px] . возможно опечатка или ошибка. Slider content issues on main page Hi there! I'm a member of Wikia's Community Support Team. A recent change to our styles broke the layout on your main page on the second panel of your slider. You can fix this by reducing the amount of content there, or by changing your custom wiki CSS to reduce the line-height. Sorry for the inconvenience. If you'd like technical assistance with these changes, you can reach out to other users who've addressed it at http://forums.wikia.com . --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:09, января 28, 2012 (UTC) у меня проблемка. я нашел фото для оружия бура, но оно изменило название. че делать? и еще вопрос. я вот хочу текст создать про врагов в биошоке и биошоке 2 ,но я не знаю как делить на несколкьо записей. Это как раз к вопросу о том, что текст вылазиет за рамки слайдера на Заглавной. К сожалению, это оказалось не так просто исправить, поэтому сотрудник Викия принёс свои извинения. К сожалению, эту проблему не исправят быстро, поэтому он рекомендует тебе уменьшить количество ссылок в слайдере или попробовать исправить CSS (хотя я уже пробовал, но ничего не получилось). Он также советует тебе обратиться на форум англ. Вики Сообщества, чтобы опытные участники подсказали что-нибудь про межстрочный интервал в CSS. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:14, января 28, 2012 (UTC) Я спрошу а англичан завтра. Что-то не получается пока. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:12, февраля 3, 2012 (UTC) Отлично, теперь Заглавная в порядке. Может тебе поможет эта статья, недавно написал: Справка:Продвижение Вики. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:35, февраля 4, 2012 (UTC) Служебная:UserRights. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:58, февраля 5, 2012 (UTC) вопрос. ты можежь изменить на главной странице, где изображены 4 картинки биошока, сверху около картинки Bioshock WIKI есть спецеальная рамка с надписями: На этой вики, биошок, биошок 2, мультиплеер и биошок инфинити. так вот. на биошок инфинити невозможно нажать так как на его месте появляется нечто другое. ну ты попробую навести мышку на биошок, а потом на биошок инфинити и ты поймешь меня! Исправил и меню (там надо аккуратнее, чтобы не слишком длинные названия были), и шаблон. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:25, марта 30, 2012 (UTC) Так можно сделать, но это делают только на крупных викиях, если согласны большинство участников. Поэтому просто рекомендую защитить наиболее популярные страницы от правок анонимов. Но не не все страницы, иначе это будет нарушением политики Викия. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:36, апреля 6, 2012 (UTC) сообщения заместителя ) спасибо ) Таблицы В связи с обновлением MediaWiki сбиты настройки таблиц по-умолчанию. Это должны исправить, так как в таком виде они, как ты понимаешь, оставаться не могут. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:00, июля 25, 2012 (UTC) Добрый день. Спасибо за ваши слова. Мне приятно знать, что мой труд оценен. Я шаблон вечером гляну. Аудиофайлы можно загружать в формате ogg. См. Справка:Аудио файлы. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:02, июля 25, 2012 (UTC) Ну ладно мне надо отлучиться. Передайте пожалуйста Bakaev max что я зайду часов в 8-9 возьмусь за Силаса Кобба и Гектора Родригеза. Всего вам наилучшего. - сообщение от Колоса! Странно... Не помню, чтобы я оставлял это сообщение на стене... Я же вроде его в чате написал?KolosFire (обсуждение) 16:27, июля 25, 2012 (UTC) #Шаблон:Аудиодневник - шаблон я сделал. Правда, там очень много переменных, поэтому я не знаю, как ты будешь его использовать. Также я не понял значение строки dialog. #Можно сделать страницы-перенаправления, и тогда, когда ты напишешь, например, Райан ссылка сразу отправит тебя на Эндрю Райан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:37, июля 25, 2012 (UTC) То есть простой шаблон без всяких заморочек? Только строчки с текстом и картинка? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:55, июля 25, 2012 (UTC) #Вроде бы сделал. См. Почему только девочки?. Если всё нормально, делай остальные по аналогии. #См. Райан => Райан. Это то, что тебе нужно было? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:51, июля 25, 2012 (UTC) Создаешь страницу, например, с названием Райан, переходишь в Исходный код, нажимаешь "больше+" справа от панели редактирования вверху страницы и кликаешь по #REDIRECT [[]] в строке "Быстрая вставка". Затем в квадратные скобки пишешь название страницы, на которую ты хочешь перенаправить искомую страницу, например, #REDIRECT Эндрю Райан, и сохраняешь страницу. Перенаправление готово! --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:15, июля 25, 2012 (UTC) Статью поправил. Такое можно удалить в режиме Исходного кода. Вероятно, это временная проблема с Визуальным редактором. То же самое с загрузкой нескольких фото. Если баг с загрузкой не исчезнет сегодня, отправь сообщение в Служебная:Contact. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:35, июля 26, 2012 (UTC) Шаблон сделал, только более простой, чем у англичан. Зачем они столько накручивают в таких шаблонах? Только я фоновый цвет не смог найти, поставлю тот, который ты выберешь. А страница про администраторов, которую ты искал, вот она - The BioShock Wiki:Администраторы. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:05, июля 26, 2012 (UTC) Пожалуйста. Картинку можешь сам загрузить. Сменить шрифт можно, только я не могу вспомнить, где посмотреть правильные названия шрифтов. Вспомню, тогда поменяем. Защищать шаблоны можно только по отдельности, но если сделать список всех шаблонов на одной странице и поставить на эту страницу каскадную защиту, то все шаблоны окажутся защищены. Не думаю, что у тебя получится, чтобы играл список мелодий. Аудио-файлы - они же, как обычные файлы, а не как отдельный проигрыватель. Можно просто сделать, чтобы при каждой загрузке Заглавной появлялся случайный трек. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:57, июля 26, 2012 (UTC) Потому что я и не собирался её накладывать. Для этого нужно вернуться к старому коду, и вновь его перелопачивать. Хочешь залью фон серым цветом? Или ещё каким-нибудь? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:58, июля 26, 2012 (UTC) Чтобы убрать текст "Добавил ...", надо на страницу MediaWiki:Wikia.css добавить следующий код: .WikiaArticle .picture-attribution {display:none;} --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:26, июля 27, 2012 (UTC)